Tyrone Dobbs
|played by = Alan Halsall }} Tyrone Sylvester Dobbs is the co-owner of Webster's Autocentre garage, partner of Fiz Stape and father of Ruby Dobbs. Tyrone arrived on Coronation Street in November 1998 to move in with his mother Jackie's old cellmate Deirdre Rachid. At the age of sixteen, Tyrone began training as an apprentice mechanic at Coronation Street Garage under Kevin Webster. With his wages he was able to rent a room at the Park Road B&B and before long he began to view the owners Jack and Vera Duckworth like second parents. Ty's first love was Maria Sutherland, who he proposed to atop Blackpool Tower in 2000. However, despite a long engagement they never made it to the alter as Tyrone realised that Maria was out of his league and broke their relationship off. He later found love with Molly Compton and, after purchasing 9 Coronation Street from the Duckworth family and buying a share of the garage, the pair were married in 2009. Unfortunately, Molly engaged in a year long affair with Kevin during which they conceived son Jack who Tyrone incorrectly assumed was his. Eventually Molly couldn't bare to live with the guilt and in December 2010 confessed that Tyrone wasn't Jack's father, just hours before her tragic death occurred when a tram derailed and crashed onto the street. Although devastated by Kevin's betrayal, Tyrone agreed to hand Jack over to his real father and the pair later agreed to move on from the events for the sake of the garage. For Tyrone however, things only got worse when he became involved with policewoman Kirsty Soames who terrorised Tyrone for months with both physical and emotional abuse. Their relationship saw Kirsty give birth to Tyrone's baby Ruby, forcing Tyrone to abduct the child fearing that Kirsty would turn the abuse on her. Kirsty finally confessed, having falsely accused Tyrone of being the abusive party, after she too feared that she could hurt baby Ruby if she wasn't able to control her anger. Following the ordeal Tyrone reunited with Fiz, who had helped him cope with Kirsty's abuse, and the pair have since made a life for themselves on the street. In recent years Tyrone and Fiz were forced to face the reality of Fiz's daughter Hope's cancer and later on address her severe behavioural issues. Tyrone, along with his grandmother Evelyn, also stopped John Stape's daughter, Jade Rowan, from taking Hope away from him and Fiz. Biography Tyrone Dobbs first appeared playing Kirby's Dream Land when his assumed mother Jackie Dobbs came to stay with Deirdre Rachid, who had been her cellmate in Redford Prison. Tyrone was illiterate and had been in minor trouble with the police. He was first employed as a supermarket trolley collector by Curly Watts and given a place to stay, until he accidentally pushed a trolley into the area manager's new car. He trained as an apprentice mechanic under Kevin Webster at Coronation Street Garage, after being found sleeping rough there after his mother had been sent back to prison. He later moved into Jack and Vera Duckworth's bed and breakfast establishment, and adopted a greyhound, Monica, which had strayed into the garage. Jack and Vera virtually adopted Tyrone, who has turned out to be more loyal than their own son, Terry. Tyrone became engaged to Maria Sutherland, the daughter of a dog breeder whom he met when trying to find a partner for Monica. Fiz Brown came between Maria and Tyrone. Although they eventually resumed their relationship and even became engaged, they eventually split up after Tyrone decided that they were simply not well suited to being together. Tyrone then started in a serious relationship with Molly Compton, who worked at Sutherland's Kennels. Molly's aunt, Pam Hobsworth came to visit with them often and encouraged Tyrone to propose to Molly - Jack even gave him Vera's engagement ring. A few days later, Pam suggested Tyrone put a ring in a decorative egg which also had a voice recorder. When Tyrone opened the egg at the Rovers, instead of a recording asking Molly to marry him, the voice was Kirk Sutherland asking how it worked. Tyrone ran out in shame. Jack and Kirk followed, and Jack told him the moments that didn't go as planned were often happier than the moments which did. Tyrone decided to try again, and returned to find a burger van decorated in Christmas lights and with a table in front. When Tyrone opened the egg to propose, Molly opened an egg of her own, with a recording of her saying, "Of course, you great nana." The following month, Tyrone decided to visit his mum Jackie and let her meet Molly. Everything went fine until they found out Jackie was still £1,000 in debt and owed money to an old associate of Darren's by the name of Scary Brian. Tyrone decided to help, as Jackie had no money to spare, much to Molly's despair as the money was their wedding savings. Tyrone subsequently told Jackie that she wasn't invited to the wedding. Back at the garage, Tyrone's job was in jeopardy with Tony Gordon's attempts to sabotage Kevin's business. As a result of this, Tyrone decided to earn some extra cash by volunteering to test out products for a medical research company. Kevin then asked him to buy half the business, Tyrone later agreed and they became co-owners so the garage could stay open for business. Tyrone's stag night on 11th January 2009 was attended by Jack, Kirk, Ashley Peacock, Dev Alahan, Jason Grimshaw and Kevin, although Tyrone was roped into selling merchandise for Pam during the night. Tyrone and Molly were married on 12th January 2009, after Tyrone had been arrested and handcuffed by Dave Deakin in The Flying Horse, en route to the wedding. He arrived, albeit late, at the church but fainted soon after exchanging vows. He later found out that the police officer who had 'arrested' him was none other than Molly's Auntie Pam's ex, who had Jack, Kirk and Tyrone fooled into believing he was a real police officer. Nonetheless, the trio paid up to 'release' Tyrone under the pretext that Tyrone would have to hand himself in at a police station after the wedding ceremony. Molly and Tyrone were happy for a while, and initially planned to move out of No.9, but when Jack and Vera decided to move to Blackpool, they decided to buy it. When Vera died suddenly of heart failure in January 2008, Tyrone was devastated. Jack decided to go ahead with the sale, and he remained with the couple as lodger. First and last lines "Mum!" (First line) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Dobbs family Category:2009 marriages Category:1982 births Category:Mechanics Category:1998 debuts Category:Garage owners Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Taxi drivers Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Street Cars drivers Category:Articles in need of major additions